pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Romeo (Cartoon Continuity)
For the character's mainstream counterpart, see Roméo. Alex Thorne (Season 1) Carter Thorne (Short series, Season 2 and Season 3) Simon Pirso (Season 3 and short series) Alexandre Van Roy}} Roméo, nicknamed "Romeo" (in U.S. regions), is an evil young mad scientist and a child prodigy who plans on world domination with robots, inventions or anything to make the world love him; and is the vigilante descendant of Roméo Mécano from an alternate universe. He is considered the main villain of the PJ Masks television series. Romeo: A marvel of mechanical mischief, Romeo is so wrapped up in his own genius as he attempts to launch his latest invention to capture the PJ Masks and take over the world! With his mobile laboratory and many a gadget, PJ Masks have their work cut out but with teamwork and cooperation, Romeo's genius is no match for the PJ Masks! Romeo is one the few of the villains in the whole franchise so far that has a clear ultimate motive: to take over the world. With the PJ Masks easily being the greatest hindrances for Romeo’s goal of conquest coming into fruition, he simultaneously dedicates his time and efforts in trying to derail their continued heroics as much as conceiving and enacting his own schemes for world domination. He has built over a dozen different technologically (and some logically impossible) advanced inventions such as the Pogo Dozer, Electromagnet and the Anti-Gravity Machine to assist him with his plan but has always failed. In most of his appearances on Season 1 and Season 3, it then turned out that his motive to take over the world was not just world domination, but it was actually a plan to become #1 on everything like his mainstream counterpart. Romeo doesn't possess the acrobatic and physical agility of Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos, nor the assistance of moths like Luna Girl, but he uses the power of knowledge and invention to help him take over the world. Romeo is extremely intelligent for his age, but sadly, like many about as young as he is, Romeo fails to see the sagely distinction between knowledge and wisdom, consistently confusing either for both. He isn't very physically combative, nor is he particularly arrogant about his intellect, but is very bent and keen on taking over the world and has an ego to prove that he's #1. He has an intense dislike for the PJ Masks, but isn't extremely violent with them. He usually accepts his fate and flees when he knows he is defeated. Romeo has a very respectful Robot that performs tasks for him and brings him from place to place. Similar to how Luna Girl is with her moths, he tends to mistreat his robot and acts stubborn towards his warnings about the PJ Masks. It could be possible that Robot is his only friend. When Romeo got zapped by the Opposite Ray and turned into Captain Smarty Pants in "Gekko and the Opposite Ray", he is friendly and nice towards Gekko. He's also considered helpful since he helped Gekko while he was trying to defeat Night Panther and Dark Owl. Romeo is identical to Roméo Mécano, but the only difference is that his buttons are square and black in color at his moderately-tight white coat, and the coat he is wearing is a scientist coat instead of a mechanic coat. Along with his coat, his gloves are teal instead of blue, wears gray boots and pants rather than wearing blue shoes and white pants, and he always wears his black goggles with a short and thin wire antenna standing outside from the edge of the left lens frame. His hair is also black instead of blue with a white streak. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Alex Thorne Category:Characters voiced by Carter Thorne Category:Alternate doppelgängers